


Bella, ciao

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Italy, No Incest, Soldier North Italy, Soldier Spain, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Феличиано был тоже Варгас, но, увы, всего лишь однофамилец. Кьяра все бы отдала, чтобы носить фамилию Варгас, будучи его женой, и, наверное, сбросилась бы с какой-нибудь скалы в Моденских горах, будь он ее родственником.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сонгфик на песню "Bella, ciao"

Название: Bella, ciao  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 22 апреля 2018

******************************************************

 

 

Кьяра Варгас никогда не была завидной невестой. У нее было, казалось, все, чтобы нравиться: ладная фигура, длинные стройные ноги, большие оливковые глаза, кажущиеся огромными, как у дриады, когда не стянутые лентой каштановые локоны обрамляют лицо, красивый голос… Она была хорошей хозяйкой, и цветы на подоконнике под ее присмотром всегда были в порядке. Но моденские мужчины обходили ее стороной, а подростки, этот жестокий народ, еще по-детски бесчувственный, но уже умеющий по-взрослому причинять боль, большой доблестью считали крикнуть вслед: «Ведьма!» Просто потому, что были еще слишком юны, чтобы цедить вслед: «Стерва…»

Ведь характер у Кьяры был дурнее, чем голуби под облицованными розовым мрамором стенами собора святого Геминиана на Пьяцца-Гранде, что стаей бросаются за любой крошкой. Кьяра терпеть не могла голубей. Тупые жирные твари. Напыщенные и пустоголовые, как… Как эти чертовы соседи. И их ублюдки-детишки, орущие целыми днями под окнами. Короче говоря, они все. Кроме него – Феличиано. 

Феличиано был тоже Варгас, но, увы, всего лишь однофамилец. Кьяра все бы отдала, чтобы носить фамилию Варгас, будучи его женой, и, наверное, сбросилась бы с какой-нибудь скалы в Моденских горах, будь он ее родственником. 

Феличиано был старше Кьяры лет на пять, но все еще не женат. Матушка начинала его укорять порой: «Чино, дождусь ли я когда-нибудь от тебя внуков?!» Но Феличиано улыбался ей своей очаровательной, солнечной улыбкой, и старушка таяла: «Ох, Бог с тобой. Гуляй. Но не загуливайся, я хочу дожить до внуков!» Глядя, как после этого разговора синьора Варгас, мурлыча под нос какую-нибудь монотонную песню, собирает в саду персики или развешивает на веревке белье, Кьяра думала, что та, верно, потеряет смысл жизни, дождавшись внуков однажды. Но явно не в ближайшее время, конечно – ей, Кьяре, ведь еще только шестнадцать. Рановато для брака. А уступать Феличиано кому бы то ни было она не намерена.

Феличиано ведь был таким… Таким искренне светлым и добрым. Как солнце. Он единственный не вызывал у Кьяры отвращения своей безупречностью – Феличиано не казался ханжой или высокомерным болваном, он… просто был в самом деле хорош. Он делал добро от сердца, был очарователен по велению души. Он явно не думал о том, как выглядит со стороны, иначе у его ног давно бы оказалось все, что он только пожелает. Даже та великолепная, как римская статуя, венгерская графиня, проезжавшая как-то через Модену в старомодном фаэтоне и останавливавшаяся в гостинице. Феличиано, оказавшийся случайно рядом, распахнул тогда перед ней двери, опередив отошедшего в сторону перекурить портье, и графиня улыбнулась ему благосклонной улыбкой… Кьяра не сомневалась: захоти Феличиано, скажи он хоть что-нибудь, и венгерка не вернула бы внимание сопровождавшему ее жеманному созданию, бледному, как мертвец, и разодетому, к тому же, в кричаще красное. 

Феличиано, наконец, был единственным из всех в Модене – да что там в Модене, во всей Эмилии! – кто разглядел в ней… что-то. Завидев ее, он тепло улыбался. И ей одной – она точно знала, что только ей! – говорил, приподняв за поля соломенную шляпу, в которой работал в саду: «Ciao, bella!»

Кьяра долгое время с ним не заговаривала, даже не отвечала – лишь отворачивалась, смущенно пряча расплывавшуюся на губах улыбку, и искоса целила в Феличиано пристальным взглядом. Втайне боясь разглядеть в его взгляде насмешку: «Ведьма». Феличиано под яркими солнечными лучами щурил глаза и смотрел на нее без капли фальши. Он действительно считал ее красавицей.

А она, как и прежде, считала себя его невестой. Точнее, будущей женой. Нет. Просто женой. И неважно, что ей лишь через полгода исполнится восемнадцать, а Феличиано от нее не услышал еще ни слова в свой адрес, что они не давали друг другу обетов в церкви и даже не коснулись друг друга ни разу. Браки совершаются на небесах, а небу не важны такие мелочи. 

Со временем она, конечно, все-таки набралась храбрости: ведь как он полюбит ее, если она будет молчать, словно рыба? И в ответ на привычное «Bella, ciao!» звонко (но как она впилась ногтями в ладони!) ответила: «Ciao!»

А спустя еще некоторое время осмелилась спросить у Феличиано, как поживает его матушка. Заметить, что сегодня хорошая погода. И даже – это пока было вершиной ее стараний – шутливо поинтересоваться, не начал ли он плавиться в такую-то жару, работая на солнцепеке. 

Феличиано тогда засмеялся и признал, что, пожалуй, ему и правда жарковато. И предложил угоститься лимонной водой. Не помня себя, Кьяра кивнула: «С удовольствием». Синьора Варгас хлопотала на кухне, и в доме сладковато пахло жареным луком. Хоть Кьяра никогда и не говорила своего имени Феличиано, он, конечно, много раз его слышал и представил ее, беря со стола кувшин: «Мама, это Кьяра. Мы зашли выпить воды». Синьора Варгас, разумеется, тоже вряд ли не знала, как ее зовут – соседи всегда знают друг о друге все – но ударилась в радушный щебет о том, как ей приятно с ней познакомиться. Кьяра, сжимая в руке протянутый Феличиано стакан, несколько потерялась – какая-то ее часть еще даже не осознавала до конца, что она в доме Феличиано, говорит с ним и его матерью. 

Она по большей части отвечала зеркальными вежливостями, потупившись, и сердилась на себя за эту, как она считала, не свойственную ей стеснительность. Но синьора Варгас была довольна и впредь приветствовала ее со старомодной добродушной чопорностью: «Здравствуй, золотце». Феличиано же безо всякой сдержанности махал рукой: «Ciao, bella!» Кьяра, злобно зыркнув на улюлюкающих мальчишек, кричала в ответ: «Ciao!» 

Однажды Феличиано после приветствия протянул ей цветок. 

А на следующий день немцы начали оккупацию. 

Кьяра их возненавидела. Суконно-деревянные ублюдки! Они уже начинали хозяйничать в Модене, когда Феличиано, закинув на плечо тугую котомку, в последний раз открыто махнул ей, по чистой случайности выглянувшей в окно, рукой и сказал одними губами: «Ciao, bella». 

Она застыла тогда на месте, с поразительной ясностью без малейших пояснений и доказательств понимая: Феличиано уходит в горы. Он тоже не рад немцам, но в отличие от нее готов оставить престарелую мать, тепло и сытость дома, пусть относительную, но безопасность ради того, чтобы однажды немцы ушли. 

А она?

Кьяре казалось… Нет, она была уверена, что сможет пойти за Феличиано куда угодно, даже в ад. Что стоит ему только попросить, и она…

Но он не попросил. А она сама… Ей вдруг стало так страшно, как не бывало никогда раньше. Сказка о счастливом браке, которую она лелеяла все эти годы, вдруг разбилась, разлетелась под скрипучим немецким сапогом. Но никуда не делся «брак», и теперь Кьяра ощущала себя женой, чей муж уходит на войну. Пусть без повестки и призыва, но туда, где будет на каждом шагу поджидать опасность, где нет никакой гарантии, что придет на помощь врач, где каждый сам себе полевая кухня, склад боеприпасов и младший офицерский состав… Туда, где он в одночасье может оставить ее невенчанной вдовой. 

Неотрывно глядя на шагающего по пустой пока улице Феличиано, Кьяра почувствовала, как щеки пересекли влажные горячие дорожки. Она не хочет быть вдовой. Она будет плохой женой, если помешает ему отстоять Модену. 

Феличиано обернулся по пути еще несколько раз и помахал рукой. Фигура его постепенно таяла в тумане, жесты становились смазанными, едва различимыми, но Кьяра с каждым взмахом слышала солнечное, полное задора: «Ciao, bella!»

«Bella, ciao!» 

«Bella, ciao!» 

«Bella, ciao!»


	2. Chapter 2

В окно спальни, выходившего внутрь сада, будто бы тихо постучали. Кьяра и синьора Варгас, вскинув головы, переглянулись. 

\- Ветка, может быть? – с сомнением спросила старушка. Последнее время стало больше патрулей, и она не чаяла в ближайшее время увидеть сына – опасно.

\- Я проверю, - решительно сказала Кьяра, поднимаясь.

Она тоже не была уверена, что Феличиано сунется сейчас в город, но, в отличие от его матери, надеялась, что он придет. Поэтому и зачастила с вечерними визитами, с наступлением комендантского часа превращающимися в ночевки. Соседи – они оказались не такими уж и дрянными, как выяснилось; по крайней мере, какая-то их часть – громко одобряли ее заботу об «одинокой старушке». И тихо передавали вместе с «кое-чем для бедной больной синьоры Варгас, Кьяра, будь добра, отнеси» лекарства и кое-какие припасы для партизан. 

Это добро, собранное для храбрецов в Моденских горах, ждало своего часа в доме синьоры Варгас, надежно запрятанное в подпол. Кьяра, идя в спальню, как раз прошла по закрытым ковром заветным половицам. Те едва слышно скрипнули под ее ногами. 

За окном клубился густой мрак – лишь смутно различались трепещущие на теплом южном ветру ветви растущего рядом гибискуса. 

Кьяра, отворив окно, оперлась на подоконник и осторожно выглянула. 

\- Ciao, bella! – вынырнув из-за зелени и оказываясь буквально лицом к лицу с ней, негромко, но отчетливо поздоровался Феличиано.

\- Чино!.. – едва сдержав вскрик, возмущенно выпалила Кьяра на грани между громким шепотом и писком. – Ты с ума сошел? Крукко повсюду! 

\- У нас раненый, - мгновенно посерьезнев, сообщил Феличиано. – Открой заднюю дверь. 

Они, Феличиано с товарищем, ввели, почти внесли его в дом – бледного как смерть, со слипшимися от лихорадочного пота волосами, цвет которых был почти неразличим от пыли. В нем только и было живого, что не по-мужски крупные, пронзительно зеленые глаза, полные боли, и вымученная улыбка: «Простите, синьорина… Пачкаю…»

Кьяра отвела глаза: этот человек явно не нуждался в жалости, а она испытала именно ее. Особенно сильно стало это чувство, когда его укладывали в чулане – единственном месте в доме, где можно было спрятать чужого человека хотя бы от глаз соседей. 

Глухая тесная комнатушка, где нельзя полностью вытянуть ног. Крохотное оконце под самым потолком, едва ли даже в полдень дающее достаточно света, чтобы разогнать мрак. Лежи тут, будто тебя проглотило чудовище, и деревянные ребра стеллажей вот-вот сократятся, словно стенки чудовищного желудка, чтобы переломать тебя, перетереть, поглотить окончательно…

Раненый сказал «спасибо». Кьяра с тоской подумала, что в скором времени ему нужно будет сменить повязку. Она ведь не сможет свалить это на плечи синьоры Варгас. Старушка будет сама не своя после ухода Чино, лучше не трогать ее. 

Феличиано, подойдя, качнулся в ее сторону, шепнул у самого уха:  
\- Это Антонио. 

Кьяра кивнула. 

Чино, взглянув на устало дышащего раненого, так же тихо добавил:  
\- Он вел беженцев, но они попали в засаду. Пьетро подлатал его, как мог, но…

Его товарищ, в неверном свете лампы похожий профилем на древнеримскую статую, закончил проверять рану и пульс и обронил, поднимаясь:  
\- Все. 

\- Все! – будто опомнился Феличиано и, глянув на нее извиняющимся взглядом, поспешил напоследок к матери, торопливо собиравшей ему корзинку.

\- Сеньо, - вдруг как-то по-испански позвал Кьяру Антонио, - в-воды…

\- Сейчас, - пообещала Кьяра.

Она шла с кувшином прохладной воды – чтобы раненому хватило на всю ночь – когда Феличиано с Пьетро уходили. Синьора Варгас запирала за ними дверь, украдкой вытирая глаза. Кьяра с досадой подумала, что не успела даже попрощаться с Чино. Но не винить же в этом раненого?

\- Вот, - буркнула она, присев рядом на колени и поднося к губам Антонио прихваченную с собой чашку. Помолчала. – Вы испанец?

\- Да, - выдохнул он.

\- А как оказались в Модене? – она не знала, зачем спрашивает. Наверное, потому, что молчать было неловко. 

\- Я давно покинул родные места, - просто ответил раненый между глотками. 

\- Когда? – уточнила Кьяра, уже догадываясь. 

Антонио подтвердил ее догадку:  
\- Франко. 

\- О, Кьяра, - заглянула к ним со свечой в руке синьора Варгас, - Чино просил передать тебе… 

Кьяра на мгновение прикрыла глаза, представляя загорелое лицо Феличиано, его теплую улыбку и…

\- «Ciao, bella!» - произнесла старушка, но Кьяра услышала совсем другой голос. 

Он не забыл! 

Она выходит Антонио, он вернется в горы и передаст Чино в ответ: «Ciao!» 

Воодушевленная этой мыслью, она приходила к синьоре Варгас каждый день и подолгу просиживала рядом с Антонио – говорят ведь, что доброе слово лечит порой получше любого лекарства… 

Антонио – Антонио Фернандес Карьедо – оказывается, был когда-то школьным учителем. Он рассказывал ей о плаваниях средневековых моряков, не знавших, есть ли в бескрайней пучине где-то кроме вечной тьмы, русалок и опасных тварей, пожирающих корабли. О далекой неведомой Аргентине, таинственной Мексике, пестрой Венесуэле, диковинных островах. О пиратах и авантюристах со всего света, для которых некогда полный кошмаров океан стал роднее суши. Эти рассказы были столь увлекательны, что она постепенно забыла, что приходит врачевать словами, а не врачеваться. 

Ворча, что он тот еще сказочник, Кьяра наблюдала, как Антонио крепнет, оживает, собирается с силами, чтобы однажды вырваться из не сумевшего переварить его желудка чулана. Наблюдала с потаенной радостью и тоской – он скоро уйдет. Как Чино. Нет. Как Антонио. Добрый учитель Антонио, который стал врагом собственной родине и много лет учил только неопытных мальчишек и простых фермеров. И только одному – как не погибнуть, когда ты – враг, и на тебя идет охота. 

Прощально махнув Антонио рукой, она поняла, что будет скучать по нему. Но ждать, о, ждать – только Феличиано. И однажды Чино вернется, и улыбнется так, что солнце покажется тусклее, и скажет: «Ciao, bella!»

Но в следующий раз пришел не Феличиано, а Антонио. По Италии триумфально шествовала весна, в воздухе пахло напряжением скорого взрыва, который сметет крукко, но лицо Тони было по-зимнему сурово. 

\- Где Чино? – спросила вышедшая к нему Кьяра, холодея. 

Антонио молча покачал головой. 

\- Нет, - выдохнула она, отчаянно оглянулась на дом синьоры Варгас, умоляюще повторила: - Нет. 

\- Пьетро ничего не мог сделать, - глухо произнес испанец, глядя себе под ноги, - пуля задела легкое. 

Кьяра крепко, до зеленых кругов зажмурилась, бессильно раскрыла рот – нельзя кричать. В голове помутилось. Покачнувшись, она словно сквозь слой ваты услышала:  
\- Он вспомнил тебя, когда…

Когда умирал. 

\- Сказал: «Кьяра… Ciao». Дальше я не разобрал.

Bella. 

\- Кьяра… - Антонио осекся, не решаясь больше ничего говорить. 

Кьяра поняла, что задыхается. Ее сейчас разорвут осознание и отрицание, которое никуда не делось. 

Феличиано. Ее Чино больше нет. Она никогда его не дождется. А сердце – оно продолжает ждать, оно…

Первые слезинки дались почти с резью в глазах, горячие и невыносимо медленные. Ей хотелось рвать и метать, рычать, бить Антонио наотмашь за то, что он негодяй, мерзавец, сволочь, он не спас Чино, хотя тот спас его, и после этого посмел прийти и сказать, что у Феличиано не было ни одного шанса! Она рыдала, уткнувшись Антонио в грудь, и со стыдом думала, что может выдать его своими завываниями. А он так рисковал, чтобы прийти и сказать ей… 

«Ciao, bella!» 

Как когда-то давно, в пахнущем фруктами теплом сентябре: «Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao!»


	3. Chapter 3

Модена утопала в цветах, флагах и музыке – все праздновали День освобождения, чествовали героев восстания и Сопротивления. Улицы были полны улыбок и смеха. От Пьяцца-Гранде маршировал местный ансамбль. Юноши и девушки, едва ли помнящие войну – настолько они были юны – играли и пели песню неизвестного автора, известную всему миру. 

Гуляющая толпа расступалась, пропуская молодых людей. Жители города смотрели на музыкантов с одобрением, кто-то шел следом, кто-то подпевал. Лишь одна синьора на одном из многочисленных балконов, дослушав до припева, тряхнув роскошной копной каштановых волос, уронила лицо в ладони.

\- Oh, bella, ciao, - пели внизу, - bella, ciao! Bella ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!

Синьора Фернандес Карьедо, сжавшись в кресле, одновременно и радовалась, и ужасно жалела, что послала мужа с сыном купить яблок. Забыли – и ладно, но нет, она настояла… И теперь осталась совсем одна наедине со светлоликим призраком, тепло улыбающимся ей в каждом луче солнца. 

Она уже годится ему в матери. Она сама мать – не его – ребенка. Лови сущий сорванец, он ужасно похож на нее, но глазами больше в отца. Их с Феличиано больше ничего не связывает, она даже не Варгас. Но отчего… Отчего же так больно, когда по улицам разносится надрывное: «Bella, ciao, bella, ciao»? 

\- Мама, мы пришли! – закричал Ловино в прихожей. 

Антонио молча подошел к ней и обнял за плечи. В его объятиях наполненный солнцем жаркий воздух будто бы посвежел и начал пахнуть солью и водорослями, выброшенными на пески дальних берегов. И таким очевидным, таким простым вдруг показалось спасительное решение, что она потерянно искала только что…

\- Я люблю тебя, Тони.

\- И я тебя, Кьяра. 

\- Пойдем за стол.

Процессия давно миновала их дом, но эхо все еще разносило по узким улочкам громкое эхо: «Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao!»

Прежде чем уйти с балкона к семье, Кьяра обернулась, глянула, прищурившись, прямо на солнце:  
\- Ciao, Чино.

На этот раз – навсегда.


End file.
